criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Germ
Unnamed mother Two unnamed brothers |job = Former fast-food restaurant employee |path = Criminal Accomplice Gangster Robber |victims = 7 hostages 3+ victimless home invasions |status = Deceased |actor = Sam Puefua |appearance = Seek and Destroy }} "I owe him my life." Michael "Germ" Sale was the lieutenant of a gang, who appeared in Seek and Destroy. Background Germ was born as Michael Sale in a small farming town outside of Dubuque, Texas. He was the second of three sons in an extremely poor family. His father died when he was sixteen, and his mother drank herself to death shortly after. As a result, he was forced to take care of himself, barely graduating from high school and getting a job at a fast-food restaurant for eight months. At some point, he was arrested and imprisoned for misdemeanor drug possession. While in prison, he met and befriended Ezekiel "Zeke" Daniels, a fellow inmate. When the two were released, they both stole a van in Arkansas and embarked on a cross-country burglary spree targeting high-class homes. At some point, they took in three girls under their wing: Kay, Viv, and Bethany "Bea" Adams. The five became a close-knit gang that specialized in burglarizing and vandalizing high-class homes, with Germ acting as the lieutenant and muscle. He became romantically involved with Kay at some point during the gang's crime spree. Seek and Destroy Germ is first seen with the gang in the residence of Rick and Lenore Purcell as the owners are tied up while the gang is ransacking and vandalizing the house while Zeke kills the couple. Germ is next seen in the van with the gang when Bea comes back to tell the others that she found another house to target. Hours later, the gang comes back to the house, and ties up Joe and Claire Vendl. After ransacking and vandalizing the house, Germ turns off the music and asks if he wants to leave, but Zeke refuses. Afterwards, Zeke brings the couple to the living room when Germ yells at him when the couple see his face. He turns around while Zeke kills the couple. Afterwards, Germ talks to Viv and Kay about the three of them leaving. While staying at a motel, Zeke tells the three that he heard that Germ and the other two want to leave. Bea reminds Germ about how Zeke took him in when he had nowhere to go. Later, while the girls leave the motel room, Germ apologizes and tells Zeke about stealing is fine for him, but not murder. Then, Zeke points his gun at Germ for becoming soft. Just then, as Bea comes back to the room, Germ and Zeke get into a struggle and Zeke shoots Germ and kills him. Known Victims *2016: **August 8, Lawton, Oregon: A victimless home invasion **October 12, Beaumont, Texas: A victimless home invasion **December 23, Newnan, Georgia: A victimless home invasion *2017, San Diego, California: **January 3: Janelle Klecker **January 9: Rick and Lenore Purcell **January 10: Joe and Claire Vendl Notes *Germ has some similarities to Scott Kagan, a serial rapist and abductor who appeared in Season Six. Both were members of criminal packs who initially enjoyed the activities, but became shocked and repulsed after realizing their leaders were murdering their hostages. As a result, they made plans to leave their respective groups, which were found out by the leaders, who then orchestrated their murders. Appearances *Season Twelve **Seek and Destroy Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Gangsters Category:Robbers Category:Deceased Category:Victims